The polymer process is a complex nonlinear process. There are, therefore, many types of processes developed by different manufacturers. The differences within a single product type, such as polyethylene, include process configuration (e.g. tubular reactors, stirred tank reactors, loop reactors), reaction medium (e.g. gas phase, slurry, solution), catalyst types (Ziegler-Natta, peroxide, chromium, vanadium, and metallocene), reaction pressure and reaction temperature. As a consequence, these polymer processes exhibit significantly different nonlinear effects upon product properties.
For most polymer processes, the operating characteristics involve making one type of product for a period of time to satisfy a product order and then changing operating conditions to make another product type for a new demand. Typically, product types are characterized by bulk properties such as Melt Index and Density, which indicate how the product will behave when it is moulded or blown into a film. There are many other variations of these measurements, as well as other visual and performance properties, such as color and fish eyes, that are much more difficult to predict and control. These differences in design and characterization vary even more across products such as polypropylene, polystyrene, polycarbonates, nylon, etc.
Historically, it has been a challenge to control industrial polymer processes. Currently, the standard practice is to use neural network regression to identify process gains needed to adapt a multivariable linear controller in order to achieve a kind of nonlinear control. Aspen IQ(trademark) and DMCplus(trademark) (both by Aspen Technology, Inc. of Cambridge, Mass.) are examples of such a neural network program and linear process controller, respectively. The DMCplus linear models are based on linearized models around the nominal operating point. The current model gains are used by DMCplus for calculation of the gain multipliers. However, this approach has proven to be time consuming, manpower intensive and costly.
The present invention provides a solution to the foregoing problems in process control in the prior art. In particular, the present invention provides a computer method and apparatus which enables a multivariable, process controller to achieve non-linear control. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention utilizes the rigorous, non-linear model of the process at steady state as generated by Polymer Plus(copyright) (a software product by Aspen Technology, Inc. of Cambridge, Mass.) to optimize the controller.
Hence, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a nonlinear optimizer solves a first principles, steady state process model and calculates process gains and optimal targets for the multivariable controller. The first principles, rigorous, mechanistic Polymers Plus models handle the issue of process non-linearity derived from kinetics, thermodynamics and process configuration. These models are valid across a wide operating range, extrapolate well, capture the process non-linearity and require only minimal amounts of process data. Based on this approach, the current process gains for each Independent/Dependent model can be easily obtained from the partial derivatives of the corresponding first principles Polymers Plus model.
In the preferred embodiment, the optimizer calculates the optimal targets for the Manipulated Variables (MVs) and Controlled Variables (CVs) of the DMCplus controller, replacing the internal Linear Program (LP) optimizer that is, based on the current process gains. This way, the DMCplus controller follows a consistent set of targets and does not change its direction due to process gain changes. It is noted that the DMCplus controller still uses the current model gains (based on the current gain multipliers) to calculate the control-move plan so that controller stability is preserved.
To that end, computer apparatus embodying the present invention comprises (a) a controller for determining and adjusting manipulated variable values for controlling a subject non-linear manufacturing process, and (b) an optimizer coupled to the controller for updating the linear model of the controller. The controller employs a dynamic linear model for modeling the effect that would result in the subject manufacturing process with a step change in manipulated variable values. As the subject non-linear manufacturing process transitions from one operating point to another, in a high degree of non-linearity between manipulated variables and controlled variables of the subject process, the optimizer updates the linear models of the controller. The optimizer utilizes a non-linear model of the subject process for determining target values of the controlled variables. The controlled variables are indicative of physical properties of the subject process.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is a source of sensor measured variables for representing the measurable physical properties and hence controlled variables of the subject process. The non-linear model of the optimizer determines gains between the manipulated variables and the sensor measured controlled variables. As such, the optimizer gain adapts the linear model of the controller with the determined gains.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the non-linear model of the optimizer is a rigorous, first principles, non-linear model. Further, the optimizer and its non-linear model is executed as frequently as the controller.
The present invention method for controlling a non-linear manufacturing (e.g., polymer) process thus includes the computer-implemented steps of:
(i) utilizing a linear model, modeling effect that would result in a subject manufacturing process with a step change in manipulated variable values used for controlling said process;
(ii) using a non-linear model of the subject process, determining target values of the controlled variables indicative of physical properties of the subject process; and
(iii) updating the linear model as the subject process transitions; from one operating point to another, in a high degree of non-linearity between the manipulated variables and controlled variables of the subject process.
In particular, the invention method uses the non-linear model of the subject process to update the process gains (between the manipulated variables and the controlled variables) for the linear model.